gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Climax
A Climax is the point in a text with the highest amount of tension. In Grand Theft Auto games, the climax is usually the final mission, or a group of missions towards the end of the game. A climax consists of the player battling a large force of a rival gang and/or mafia members, followed by the player killing the game's antagonist. In most cases, the weather of the climax depends on the player's timing, but in a few cases the weather is predetermined by the game. Some examples are End of the Line in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and The Sicilian Gambit in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. There are two possible endings in Grand Theft Auto IV, each with its own climax. in the "Deal" ending, antagonist Dimitri Rascalov is seen killing Jimmy Pegorino, who Niko planned to kill himself anyway, and is killed himself by the player later in the mission. In the "Revenge" ending, Dimitri is killed two missions prior to the ending, and Pegorino becomes the main antagonist after killing Kate McReary in the penultimate mission. Pegorino is killed by the player in the final mission. There are three possible endings in Grand Theft Auto V, each with its own climax. In the last mission of the game, Devin Weston gives Franklin three choices. The option A'' is killing Trevor Philips, triggering the mission Something Sensible. The option ''B is killing Michael De Santa, triggering the mission The Time's Come. And, the player has the options to choose the option C'', the ''Deathwish, meaning that all the law enforcement agencies will come after the protagonists trio to kill them. If this option is chosen, the mission The Third Way is triggered, featuring the three protagonists working together, killing all the antagonists and solving the problems with the law enforcement agencies in the state. Climaxes usually span across several parts of the in-game world during some sort of chase, but finally end in a confrontation between the protagonist and antagonist. Similar to a climax is a mission that involves a climactic battle of some sort, but earlier in the game, before the actual climax. In these missions, the player usually kills a secondary or tertiary antagonist. The protagonist may have had plans to kill the main antagonist but been unsuccessful. Some examples are Pier 69 in GTA San Andreas, where CJ kills tertiary antagonist Ryder and minor antagonist T-Bone Mendez, and the mission High Noon where he chases and kills major quaternary antagonist Eddie Pulaski. Another example is Light My Pyre in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, where Victor Vance kills one of the two secondary antagonists Armando Mendez in his own home. List of Notable Climaxes ;Grand Theft Auto III * Mission: The Exchange * For: Catalina * Starting Location: Cartel Mansion * Ending Location: Cochrane Dam * Antagonist (s): Catalina, Colombian Cartel ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Mission: Keep Your Friends Close... * For: Tommy Vercetti * Starting/Ending Location: Vercetti Estate * Antagonist (s): Lance Vance, Sonny Forelli, Forelli Family ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Mission: End of the Line * For: Sweet * Starting/Ending Location: Grove Street * Antagonist (s): Big Smoke, Frank Tenpenny, Ballas, Vagos, San Fierro Rifa, Russian Mafia *Note - The Whole Climax doesn't take place in Grove Street, it spans across almost all of Eastern Los Santos going through Idlewood, Jefferson, Glen Park, El Corona, East Los Santos, Los Flores and Ganton, but it ultimately ends with Tenpenny's death at Grove Street, where the climax (and main story) started. Also note that this is the only final mission that ends with protagonist not directly killing the main game antagonist. ;Grand Theft Auto Advance * Mission: Freedom Flies * For: Mike * Starting Location: King Courtney's Warehouse * Ending Location: Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale * Antagonist (s): LCPD, Military ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Mission: The Sicilian Gambit * For: Salvatore Leone * Starting Location: Salvatore's House * Ending Location: Portland Rock * Antagonist (s): Massimo Torini, Sicilian Mafia ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Mission: Last Stand * For: Ricardo Diaz * Starting Location: Diaz's Mansion * Ending Location: The Mendez Building * Antagonist (s): Diego Mendez, Jerry Martinez, Mendez Cartel ;Grand Theft Auto IV Deal * Mission: A Revenger's Tragedy * For: Little Jacob * Starting Location: Alderney * Ending Location: Happiness Island * Antagonist (s): Dimitri Rascalov, Rascalov Mafiya, Pegorino Family Revenge * Mission: Out of Commission * For: Little Jacob * Starting Location: Alderney * Ending Location: Happiness Island * Antagonist (s): Jimmy Pegorino, Pegorino Family ;The Lost and Damned * Mission: Get Lost * For: '''Thomas Stubbs * '''Starting/Ending Location: The Lost MC clubhouse * Antagonist (s): Billy Grey, ASDC, NOOSE *Note - Similar to End of the Line in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the climax spans across Alderney but ends back at the Clubhouse, which is also the starting point. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Mission: Departure Time * For: '''Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince * '''Starting Location: Tony's Pad * Ending Location: Meadows Park * Antagonist (s): Ray Bulgarin, Timur, Bulgarin Crime Syndicate *Note - The mission takes place on an abandoned carnival in Firefly Island to the airport. Then, to Ray's private jet and skydive to Meadows Park. ;Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Mission: Salt in the Wound * For: '''Wade Heston * '''Starting Location: Steinway Park * Ending Location: Hsin Jaoming's Penthouse on the border of Chinatown and Lower Easton. * Antagonist (s): Wu Lee, Lee Family, LCPD *Note: That the main part of this mission takes place at the Charge Island desalination plant. ;Grand Theft Auto V ;Option A ;* Mission: Something Sensible ;* For: Steve Haines ;* Starting/Ending location: Murrieta Oil Field, Los Santos ;* Antagonist (s): Trevor Philips ;* Protagonist: Franklin Clinton *Note: Similar to End of the Line and Get Lost, the mission spans across Los Santos, but ends back at the oil field, which is also the starting point. ''*Note: This ending is confirmed non-canon. Option B * Mission: The Time's Come * For: Devin Weston * Starting location: Grand Senora Desert * Ending location: Palmer-Taylor Power Station * Antagonist (s): Michael De Santa * Protagonist: Franklin Clinton *Note: This ending is confirmed non-canon. Option C * Mission: The Third Way * For: Lester Crest * Starting location: Lester's House * Ending location: Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness * Antagonist (s): Steve Haines, Stretch, Wei Cheng, Devin Weston, FIB, Merryweather Security, Ballas, Triads, LSPD * Protagonists: Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips ;Grand Theft Auto Online * Mission: Trash Talk * For: Martin Madrazo * Starting location: Vinewood Hills. * Ending location: El Burro Heights * Antagonist (s): The Professionals. [[GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist|''The Doomsday Heist]] * '''Mission:' The Doomsday Scenario * For: 'Lester Crest, IAA * '''Starting location: 'Mount Chiliad * 'Ending location: 'Galileo Observatory * '''Antagonist (s): Avon Hertz, Cliffford, Cliffford Mercenaries The Diamond Casino & Resort * 'Mission: 'Casino - Cashing Out * 'For: 'Agatha Baker * 'Starting location: 'La Fuente Blanca * 'Ending location: 'The Diamond Casino & Resort * 'Antagonist (s): 'Avery Duggan, Duggan Family, The Professionals Category:Plot